whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystery in the Biology Lab
The Mystery in the Biology Lab is a document that is found in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the story of Mannequin. The story related to the Mannequin didn't exist In the original game. It is exclusive to the the remake ver. Location It is found in the Electrical Room at the New Building. Transcript 2015 English= The Mystery in the Biology Lab There were many strange rumors surrounding the Biology Lab. Most of them feature a walking manikin or scraping noise across the floor. Also most of these rumors were based off the history of the school building. The history of the school building goes all the way back to the occupation era. The building was used as a concentration camp for political prisoners. Some parts of the concentration camp was used by the occupying military to conduct horrendous experiments on human subjects. Every single experiment that conducted was evil and inhuman; the screams of the subjects filled the air around the clock. Students believed that the location of the Biology Lab used to be one of those human experimentation labs. So every time there was an accident in the Biology Lab, the students always brought up the idea that it had something to do with the curse of the human experiment victims who were killed there, or that the head researcher remained in the form of a ghost. Some even went on to say that the anatomy manikin in the corner of the room was actually a corpse of one of the experiment subjects. However, the most famous rumor of them all was the “Imprisonment Accident.” “D” didn’t get very good grades, but he was especially interested in science and he worked hard in his studies. The science teacher took pity on him and recommended “D” to be school’s representative for a science contest. “D” saw it as a great opportunity for him and studied even harder. With the teacher’s permission, he stayed behind everyday after school ended to study more and prepare himself for the contest. The area which he spent greatest amount of effort on was the human anatomy composition. He studied the anatomy manikin on a daily basis. A few days before the science contest, “D,” who was studying alone in the Biology Lab, was so exhausted that he fell asleep. When he woke up it was dark and the lights had been turned off. He tried to turn the light back on but it didn’t work. Even the door seemed to be locked from outside. He had no choice but to stay in the dark Biology Lab and spend the night there. He usually never bothered to think about the rumors, but his current situation triggered his memory to replay all of the scary stories he had heard. The more he tried to not think about them, the stronger they came to his mind. “D” was becoming more afraid with each passing second. He was especially afraid of the anatomy manikin in the dark. His heartbeat raced and it was becoming harder to breathe. “D” was so scared he decided to light an alcohol lamp. Just as the flame brought it’s flickering light to the room the anatomy manikin suddenly came alive and slowly started to move towards “D” The next morning, “D” was found dead in the Biology Lab. The cause of death was reported as heart attack. What was failed to be explained was that his nails were ripped from their beds, and on the Biology Lab’s door, there were scratched marks with trail of blood, and a word scrawled in blood that read, '' “Anatomy Manikin.”'' |-|Korean= 생물실의 미스터리 학교 생물실엔 이상한 소문들이 많았다. 표본이 살아 움직인다거나, 무언가 바닥을 긁는 소리가 들린다거나 하는 것들이 대부분이었다. 그리고 그런 대부분의 괴담들은 과거 학교 건물에 얽힌 비화와 관련된 것들이었다. 학교 건물의 역사는 과거 일제시대까지 거슬러 올라가는데, 그때 당시엔 정치범 수용소로 쓰이고 있었다고 한다. 수용소의 일부에는 일본군에서 운용하는 연구실도 있었는데, 그곳에서 죄수들에게 끔찍한 인체 실험을 했다는 것이다. 거기서 진행된 인체실험들은 하나같이 잔인하고 극악무도한 것들이라, 건물 안엔 한시도 쉬지 않고 사람의 비명소리가 메아리 쳤다고 한다. 학생들은 지금의 생물실이 있는 곳이, 바로 그 인체 실험 연구소가 있던 곳이라고 생각했다. 그래서인지 생물실에서 무슨 사고만 생기면, 그것이 실험으로 죽은 영혼들의 저주라느니, 연구실의 박사가 귀신으로 남아있다느니 하는 이야기가 오갔다. 생물실 한 쪽 구석에 있는 인체모형이 그때 인체 실험을 당한 사람의 시체라는 얘기도 있었다. 하지만 그 중에서도 가장 유명한 것은 몇 년 전에 있었던 '감금 사고'였다. D는 그다지 학업 성적이 좋은 편은 아니었지만, 유독 과학 분야에만 관심도 많고 열심인 학생이었다. 그런 그를 좋게 평가했던 과학 선생은 D를 과학 경진대회의 학교 대표로 추천하였다. 그것이 자신에게 찾아온 기회라고 생각한 D는 엄청 열심히 공부했다. 그는 담당 교사의 허락을 받고 방과 후에도 생물실에 남아 경진대회를 대비한 공부를 했다. 특히 그가 신경 써 공부한 것은 인체구조에 대한 것으로, 매일 같이 인체모형을 앞에 두고 씨름을 했다. 과학 경진대회가 며칠 남지 않은 어느 날이었다. 생물실에 혼자 남아 공부를 하고 있던 D는 갑자기 쏟아지는 졸음을 참지 못하고 잠깐 눈을 붙였다. 그가 눈을 떴을 땐, 불이 꺼진 생물실의 어둠 속이었다. 불을 켜려고 했지만 불이 들어오지 않았다. 나가는 문도 밖에서 잠겼는지 열리지 않았다. 그는 꼼짝없이 어두운 생물실에서 밤을 지새야 할 판이었다. 그런 상황이 되고 보니 그제서야 평소에는 신경 쓰지도 않았던, 생물실에 대한 온갖 소문들이 떠올랐다. 생각하지 않으려 할수록 더 생각이났다. D는 점점 무서워졌다. 특히 어둠 속에 희미하게 보이는 인체모형의 모습은 공포 그 자체나 다름 없었다. 심장이 뛰고 점점 숨이 가빠졌다. 너무 무서웠던 D는 알코올 램프를 가져와 불을 붙였다. 그런데 그때 가만히 서있던 인체모형이 조금씩 움직이기 시작했다. 다음 날 아침, D는 생물실 안에서 숨진 모습으로 발견되었다. 사인은 심장마비였다. 그런데 죽은 D의 시체는 손톱이 모두 빠져있었고, 생물실의 문에는 그가 손톱이 빠질 때까지 긁으며 남긴 핏자국과 '' '인체모형' '' 이란 글씨가 쓰여 있었다. |-|Français= 18. Le mystère du laboratoire de biologie Il y avait beaucoup d'étranges rumeurs à propos du laboratoire de biologie. La plupart d'entre elles, parlaient d'un mannequin qui marchait ou des bruits de grattages sur le sol. Les rumeurs étaient basées sur l'histoire de l'école. L'histoire du bâtiment remonte à l'Occupation. Le bâtiment était un camp de concentration pour les politiciens. L'armée occupante utilisa certaines parties du camp pour mener des expériences horribles sur des sujets humains. Chaque expérience qui était faite était malveillante et inhumaine ; les cris des sujets emplissaient l'air 24h sur 24. Les lycéens pensaient que le laboratoire de biologie était une des salles d'expérimentation. Donc, chaque fois qu'un accident avait lieu dans le laboratoire, les étudiants évoquaient toujours l'idée que cela avait un rapport avec la malédiction des victimes de l'expérience humaine qui avaient été tuées ou que le chercheur principal était resté sous la forme d'un fantôme. Certains disaient même que le mannequin au coin de la pièce était un corps d'un des sujets. Cependant, la rumeur la plus célèbre était "l'accidentel emprisonnement". 'D' n'avait pas de très bonnes notes mais il était très interessé par les sciences et travaillait dur dans ces matières. Le professeur de sciences eu pitié de lui et recommanda à 'D' d'être le représentant de l'école pour un concours scientifique. 'D' prit cela comme une opportunité et travailla plus durement. Avec l'accord du professeur, il restait tard dans l'école afin de se préparer pour le concours. La zone sur laquelle il consacrait le plus d’efforts était la composition de l’anatomie humaine. Il étudiait quotidiennement le mannequin d'anatomie. Quelques jours avant le concours, 'D' qui travaillait seul dans le laboratoire de biologie s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait sombre et les lumières étaient éteintes. Il essaya de les rallumer mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Même la porte semblait être fermée de l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer la nuit là. En général, il ne se souciait jamais des rumeurs, mais sa situation actuelle déclencha sa mémoire qui relut toutes les histoires effrayantes qu'il avait entendues. Plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus il y pensait. 'D' devenait de plus en plus effrayé. Il était spécialement effrayé par le Mannequin d'Anatomie dans le noir. Son cœur battait et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. 'D' était tellement effrayé, qu'il alluma une lampe à huile. Au moment où la flamme éclaira la pièce, le mannequin d'anatomie s'anima soudainement et commença lentement à se diriger vers "D". Le lendemain, 'D' fut retrouvé mort dans le laboratoire. La cause était une crise cardiaque. Ce qui ne fut pas expliqué, c'était que ses ongles furent arrachés de leurs lits et que, sur la porte du laboratoire de biologie, il y avait des marques égratignées avec une traînée de sang et un mot griffonné dans le sang qui disait: “Mannequin d'Anatomie.”. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents